Scream our names
by Skovko
Summary: Randy is tired of his and Baron's game, and instead he decides they have to up their game, and share a woman instead of helping each other to one. They got their eyes on the target, and as always they're ready to play dirty to get what they want. (Sequel to "Scream my name".)


"What if she says no?" Baron asked.  
"Come on, look at us, big guy. Have some confidence," Randy chuckled. "And we're two against one. We'll just keep pressuring her until we convince her."  
"Some people see that as technically being rape," Baron said.  
"Don't go soft on me now. You know just as well as me that if she says yes, it can never be rape according to the law," Randy said.  
"And why would she say no to us?" Baron asked.  
"Exactly. Now your head's in the game," Randy said.  
"Why is it you're so eager to suddenly share one with me?" Baron chuckled.  
"I'm getting tired of only getting someone every other time, and our game is starting to get boring. We need to spice it up. I'll let you pick a hole first," Randy chuckled back. "Let's go."

They stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards the mahogany redhead with the chocolate brown eyes, who they both had eyed earlier in the day when she arrived to the arena. She arrived alone, and she seemed a bit nervous. She was the perfect prey. Once the show had started, Randy had snuck out and slashed all her tires. Now she stood there looking complete lost, all alone in an abandoned parking lot.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Randy asked.

She looked up, her mouth gaping like a goldfish by the sight of them. She finally found her words again after a few seconds.

"My tires," she said.  
"Yeah, that doesn't look good," Baron said.  
"Do you want a lift home?" Randy asked.  
"You'd take me home?" She asked surprised.  
"Of course. We're gentlemen," Randy winked at Baron.  
"Thank you," she said.

She followed them to their car and got in on the back seat.

"What's your name?" Baron asked.  
"Acacia," she answered.  
"I bet you already know our names," Randy said.  
"Of course," she giggled. "It was a great show."  
"Thank you," Baron said.  
"Your address?" Randy asked.

After putting her address into his GPS, he drove them all to her home. She lived in a nice house judging from the outside.

"Do you wanna come in and maybe get something to drink?" She asked.  
"That would be lovely," Randy grinned at Baron.

She got out first, and they followed behind her. Baron grabbed Randy's arm and pointed at the mailbox. Only her name was on it. She lived alone. They fist bumped each other behind her back, secretly grinning at each other, and followed her into the house.

"I got vodka in the fridge," she said.  
"Shots?" Randy asked.  
"We can do that," she answered.

They sat down on either end of the three person couch. She came back with the bottle of vodka and three shots glasses. Randy patted the spot between them, and she sat down without hesitation. She filled the glasses and handed them one each.

"To gentlemen helping a woman in need," she said.  
"To gentlemen," both men said.

They all knocked down their shots in one go.

"Good girl," Randy said. "I love a girl who can drink shots. Do another one. Let me see you swallow."

He managed to make her knock down four shots in total without him and Baron drinking anything. She shook her head and giggled.

"No more. I'm a light weight," she said.

They didn't need her to be drunk. God forbid she would end up passing out or puking all over the place. They just needed her in a good place. A place where she would be a bit more loose.

"You're really sexy," Randy leaned in.  
"Really?" She looked at him.  
"So sexy," he said.

He bit his lip, playing his part like many times before. He placed a hand on her bare thigh, caressing it, moving up to the hem of her skirt without crossing that line.

"I agree," Baron said. "You're so fucking hot."

He pushed her hair out of the way, and leaned in to kiss her neck. She allowed it for a few seconds until her sanity managed to push through her lustfilled, vodka-giggling brain.

"Wow, wow, wow!" She held up her hands. "Wait a minute."  
"What is it, sexy?" Randy pushed his hand under her skirt and ghosted his fingers over her crotch.  
"That!" She grabbed his wrist. "I'm not that kind of girl."  
"What kind?" Randy asked.  
"You're not one to let men adore and worship you like the hot goddess that you are?" Baron asked.  
"I'm not... I don't... I've never done this before," she finally got out.  
"Don't worry, we'll take such good care of you," Baron said.

Randy grabbed the bottle of vodka. He poured some in his mouth, connected his lips to hers, and let the vodka run down in her mouth.

"Swallow," he coaxed. "Good girl."

Baron and Randy got up from the couch and pulled her up as well. She showed them the way to the bedroom where she once again seemed nervous.

"What hole do you want?" Randy asked.  
"Pussy," Baron answered.  
"Ass for me then," Randy smirked.  
"What?" She looked scared. "No, no, no!"  
"What's wrong?" Randy asked.  
"I don't do anal," she answered. "I've never done that before."  
"What?" Baron looked surprised. "You've been cheating yourself out of some really good pleasure. Don't worry. Randy will be gentle and break you in just right."  
"But..." She said lowly. "I don't think I want to."

Randy let out a loud sigh, followed by a sound of annoyance.

"I told you she was just a scared kid," he looked at Baron.  
"I'm not a kid," she said lowly.  
"How was I supposed to know? Look at her! She's so fucking hot! I thought for sure she knew her way around a dick," Baron fired back.  
"I'm not..." She tried again in that same low tone.  
"Let's just fucking leave," Randy said.  
"I'm not a kid!" She raised her voice.

Both men looked at her. They knew they had driven her where they wanted her to be.

"Listen, sexy, we're used to women. Women ready to get down and dirty and do all the kinky shit. We're not asking you for a lot here. We're just asking you for some normal sex," Randy said. "But if you're not grown up enough to do it, we'll have to go somewhere else."  
"I'll do it," she nodded firmly.  
"Good girl," he smiled widely.  
"Just be careful, okay?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Don't worry," Baron pulled her close and kissed her. "You're in expert hands."

He worked her out of her clothes, luring her into a world of false promises where she felt she was being worshipped. It was really only about getting her naked, and if he had to share a few kisses with her to achive it, it wasn't a big deal. Randy undressed behind her while Baron kept her busy.

"On the bed," Baron said.

She turned around, and first now did she notice the naked Randy.

"Wow!" She said.  
"Thanks," he beamed proudly. "Suck my dick while we wait for Baron."

She sat down on the bed while Randy stood in front of her. He kept holding her long hair, thrusting into her mouth, while Baron undressed to the sight. Even if she wanted to get away, she couldn't. Randy held her there. Baron grabbed two condoms from his jeans, and walked over to them. He handed one to Randy, and rolled the other on his own dick.

"Alright," Baron said. "Let's have some fun."

Randy moved away, and she wiped her mouth from spit. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't complain.

"Come here, Acacia," Baron laid down on his back. "Ride me, hot stuff."

She straddled him and sunk down on his dick. He grabbed her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, hearing how she moaned and clearly enjoyed it. Meanwhile Randy found the lube in his pants. He watched her ride Baron for a minute, getting her so lost in pleasure that she hopefully wouldn't think twice about the next act.

He climbed up on the bed to join them. He popped the cap of the lube and smeared some out on his fingers. Baron grabbed her asscheeks, spreading them for Randy while slowing the pace on his thrusts. Randy pushed a finger inside her ass, and she leaned down on Baron chest.

"Just relax," Baron spoke softly in her ear. "It'll be so good. I promise."

Randy quickly added a second finger, and both men felt her tense up. A whimper escaped her, but she didn't tell them to stop.

"Good girl," Randy said.  
"Nice and easy," Baron still spoke in her ear. "The pain will pass soon. You'll love it. You'll be begging us never to stop."

Randy managed to work his fingers at a slow pace. Anything to not make her want to stop. After a minute he pulled them out of her, and Baron heard her sigh in relief. Randy lubed up his dick, and positioned himself behind her.

"Deep breath and relax," Baron said. "Hang in there, Acacia."

Randy pushed inside her with one long thrust. She couldn't keep her whimpers down, and Baron knew Randy might have messed up in his eager to bury his entire dick inside her in one go instead of slowly easing her into it. Randy did hold still once he was all the way in.

"Good girl," Randy said again. "I got all my dick inside your ass. You have no idea how sexy that is. Suck a good, sexy girl. I can't wait to start fucking you. You're gonna be the hottest topic in the locker room all week. All the others will be so jealous when they hear what a sexy girl we had on our hands. But we won't share you with them. We want you for ourselves. You're our good girl, aren't you, Acacia?"  
"Are you ready?" Baron asked.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"Let me see you," he said.

He raised her head, and he clearly saw the tears in her eyes. She managed to put on a brave smile, and nodded at him.

"I'm ready," she said.  
"I want you screaming our names when you cum," Randy said. "Like a good girl. You are a good girl, aren't you?"  
"I'm a good girl," she said. "I'm your good girl."

The men started moving, but it wasn't a slow start like she had expected. She was trapped between them, and they were fucking her fast and hard. She had given the green light. She had said she wanted this, but she had thought they would be gentle. This was painful, and still her body moved closer to orgasm. The tears started running down her face, and she still moaned despite the heavy pain.

"Randy's right. You're such a good girl," Baron grabbed her throat and squeezed.  
"Scream our names, Acacia!" Randy roared. "Scream our fucking names, or I'll be so mad at you!"

She tried screaming their names when she came, but Baron's hand on her throat made them come out in a hoarse voice instead. It was enough for Randy though. As long as his name dropped from her lips, he was satisfied.

"Good girl," he said for the umpteenth time.

Baron gritted his teeth and came. He held still while Randy continued assulting her ass. His thrusts had become harder, as if he wanted to split her in two, before he left her used and abused on the bed. The tears kept running down her cheeks, and she bit her lip to avoid crying out loud. And still she didn't ask him to stop. She wanted him to finish. She wanted to be a good girl.

Finally he groaned behind her as he released into the condom. He pulled out of her fast before she knew what was going on. Baron lifted her from his own body, and placed her down next to him before getting out of bed. Both men pulled off the condoms, tied them and left them on a table, before starting to get dressed.

"You're leaving already?" She asked disappointed.  
"Yeah," Randy answered.  
"This was fun though," Baron said. "Great pussy. Good cowgirl. 8 out of 10 stars."  
"Excuse me?" She sat up.  
"You would have gotten 10 stars if you hadn't tried being so holy in the beginning. And an anal virgin, or any kind of virgin for that matter, is always slightly annoying," Baron said.  
"I fucked that ass pretty good though," Randy smirked.

They fist bumped each other, and her jaw dropped.

"Is this just a game to you?" She asked.  
"Pretty much," Baron shrugged.  
"Thank you for playing," Randy said. "Good girl."

She sat there, not knowing what to say. She wanted to lash out and tell them so many truths, but she doubted they hadn't heard it all before. They had used her. They had played her. They had planned this, and she had jumped right into their trap.

"Remember your condom," Randy said.  
"Right," Baron said. "Don't need any fangirl babies running around."  
"Fuck, no! That shit is dangerous," Randy laughed.

They grabbed their condoms and left without a word or even a look back at her. They found a trash can in front of one of the neighbour houses, and dumped the condoms there before moving back to the car.

"And this is why you've earned the name dirty dog," Baron laughed.  
"We gotta do it again sometimes. Sharing, I mean," Randy said.  
"I'm so game," Baron said.

Randy started the car, and Baron took one last look at her house.

"Do you think she'll ever venture into the world of anal sex again after that?" Baron asked.  
"No," Randy laughed. "I ripped her ass apart."


End file.
